La Fantasía de una Fan
by Latifa
Summary: Sevie realiza una visita muy especial para el cumpleaños de esta pobre niña...


* El personaje de Severus Snape pertenece a Rowling  
  
Este es un pequeño relato que me regaló mi amiga Kamesita para mi cumpleaños (Gracias!! me gusto mucho), donde hace gala de su talento de escritora para hacer realidad la fantasía que cualquier fan de Sevie tiene...por supuesto publico esto sin su conocimiento por que si lo supiera me mataría ^_~ pero es mi mejor amiga ha si que sé que terminará perdonándome, cierto??¿CIERTO?, además es MI regalo así que se supone que puedo hacer lo que quiera con él ¿¿NO?? (si, estoy buscando excusas para tranquilisar mi conciencia...) Bueno,aquí está:  
  
La Fantasía de una Fan  
by Kamesita  
  
Era de noche, y Latifa se preparaba para dormir. Habia disfrutado mucho con  
  
la compañia de sus amigas que habian pasado a saludarla por su cumpleaños. Se acostó pensando en las palabras de una de sus amigas "esta noche te enviare tu verdadero regalo" le habia dicho con una sonrisa misteriosa. Pero aun no sabia de que se trataba "quizas me mande una foto de Sevie-pooh en pelotas" penso divertida, apagando la luz y cerrando los ojos.  
  
De pronto sintio un ligero "plop" y sin alcanzar a reaccionar una voz murmuro "lumos". No lo podia creer, pero ahi estaba, con sus ojitos, su pelito (grasiento) y  
  
su marca tenebrosa....ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!, nada mas ni mada menos que Severitus  
  
Snape, el profe mas sexy de Hogwarts, quien le tendio una nota, mientras encantaba la pieza con el hechizo silenciador.  
  
"Este es tu regalo, disfrutalo. Kamesita" decia la nota (como demonios consiguio kamesita enviar a Snape a la casa de Latifa, aun es un misterio...)  
  
"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" dijo el con una de sus enigmaticas sonrisas, mientras se acercaba a la joven y ambos se unian en un apasionado beso, el cual derivo en un movimiento de varita por parte de Sevie, quedando ambos desnudos.  
  
Hundió su rostro en el cuello femenino, besando y mordiendo suavemente la piel cálida, mientras sus manos acariciaban los pechos de la joven, con cierta brusquedad, como si no deseara perder ni un segundo de contacto con aquellos montículos suaves y firmes a la vez.  
  
La besó de nuevo, dejando que su lengua trazara los contornos de los labios  
  
femeninos antes de buscar la humedad de su boca, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo acariciando y apretando la carne suave y caliente. Las uñas de Latifa se clavaron en su espalda y el se arqueó, gruñendo y presionándose contra ella con fuerza, sintiendo la necesidad abrumadora y la urgencia de estar encima y dentro de ella.  
  
Las manos de la chica vagaron más abajo, hasta sus firmes nalgas; sus sedosos muslos se separaron y lo envolvieron, empujándolo hacia ella, su humedad deslizándose directamente debajo de su miembro. El cuerpo de Severus se estremeció con violencia ante el súbito contacto mojado, y apoyó el peso  
  
de su cuerpo en sus codos para mirarla.  
  
Ella volvió a tirar de él y respondió elevando su cabeza y tomando la boca masculina en un beso encendido. Atrevida, deslizó su mano entre los dos y lo atrapó, guiándolo con delicadeza hasta su centro palpitante; él simplemente  
  
comenzó a penetrarla, gimiendo ante la exquisita sensación de llenar aquella suave cavidad estrecha y resbaladiza que parecía envolverlo y abrazarlo. Él se detuvo, vacilante, ante la leve resistencia que acababa de encontrar en su avance; la miró a los ojos y pudo ver claramente que ella deseaba que  
  
continuara, así que lo hizo. Vio un gesto de dolor en el rostro de Latifa cuando se movió y estuvo a punto de detenerse de nuevo, pero ella no se lo permitió, apretando el nudo de sus piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas.  
  
En un segundo, Severus estaba casi completamente dentro de ella, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración, su mente concentrada sólo en el calor intenso y la presión del cuerpo de Latifa alrededor de él, sus ojos fascinados por la visión de la joven arqueándose debajo de su cuerpo, su rostro mostrando el mismo placer que él sentía.  
  
Casi por instinto, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, gentilmente al principio, probando cuán lejos podía llegar en cada embestida, disfrutando de cada sensación. Como un rompecabezas, encajaban perfectamente. Pronto el  
  
ritmo se aceleró y ella se movía junto con él, sus músculos contrayéndose tratando de mantenerlo prisionero y aumentando la fricción con cada embestida, ambos gimiendo y jadeando.  
  
Las sensaciones se multiplicaron cuando él volvió a aumentar el ritmo, esta  
  
vez irguiéndose sobre la cama hasta quedar arrodillado con las piernas de ella rodeándolo, tomándola las caderas y tirando de ella hacia él con cada embestida, sintiendo la presión crecer dentro de ambos.  
  
- ¡Sevie! - el ronco grito de la chica, más el espectáculo de su cuerpo completamente arqueado y reluciente por la transpiración, fueron más que suficiente para que el profesor, completamente fuera de sí por la presión casi dolorosa alrededor de su miembro, se dejara llevar. Su cuerpo dio una sacudida y luego se puso rígido cuando su propio orgasmo lo invadió, dando una última embestida antes de explotar dentro de ella, gritando su nombre...  
  
*******  
  
Latifa no queria despertar, no queria creer que todo habia sido un sueño. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos noto una rosa y una nota con el sello de Slytherin a su lado. "Nos volveremos a ver. Severus Snape". No pudo evitar sonreir, habia sido su mejor cumpleaños.  
  
Cualquier comentario, crítica y/o sugerencia...dejen un REVIEW  
  
Latifa  
  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA 


End file.
